tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 112
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 113|Next Episode -->]] Date: July 30th, 2010 Length: 2:46:57 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, Tyler Nagata, and Tyler Wilde. Special Guest(s): Dan Amrich, Erik Belsaas, Dan Stapleton, and B. Buttercup. Intro: Futurama Ep.1 Closing Words: "Alright, TalkRadar's OVEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Closing Song: A StarCraft song ---- Content Covered: *The Top 7 Climbers that make me wish I wasn't a horse *Starcraft II Notable Facts: *Arc Rise Fantasia is FANTASTIC. (Nothing to do with the game sponsoring TalkRadar) 1st ever sponsor. *1st time TalkRadar mentioned a TDard that died a brutal death from his stepfather. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **"I've lost friendships over demanding that Planet of the Apes is a superior movie to Star Wars and that Star Wars ripped it off." 2:24:07 **Email to Brett Elston: "Doing cornball tourist horsehit with the people who melded their rotten genitals together to forge me in the fires of failure. But I'll still be reachable via 21st century technology. CAnt. **Mikel and I share a twitter and follow us at @CAntista **Shoes! Gamings greatest shoes. Irredemeable! If this was a reality show about videogame journalism, I would be the first kicked off. **Brett we can't have you talking shit about Arc Rise Fantasia. **I was irregular until I had the speakers in my rectum. I get it, we helped you out. **If it didn't look like a Prog cover, Atari wanted none of it. **My portfolio is Charlie Barratt articles with a name change. **No buttlistening. I was never regular until I insterted the speakers in my butthole. Yes I get it you are better now. **Buttercup tore ass through Hannah Barbera studios. **Ball pit, it's all dark, and when you feel vibration you are being molested and have to move. ***Mikel "For all you know those balls could have been in a dog's ass. *Brett Elston **"Home? That's the worst!" **You know what provides an interactive experience? A table. **"Did you just read 'T-Shirt for Home' and think 'Oh, for my house!'" **Drake is the first omnisexual in videogames. *Mikel Reparaz **"I screamed, 'I'M STILL THE BEST SPELLER IN THE SCHOOL!'" 2:25:33 **Will there be a Web Swastika? **Fuck you. You eat dicks! ***Tyler Wilde "They're so tasty." *Dan Amrich **There will not be a Webschwitz. **Arcade Gaming Shrine is a biography of Jude. *Tyler Wilde **Fuck you with Hydro Thunder the new lubricant from Trojan. Question of the Week: What's an argument that you have refused to lose, no matter what? *Brett Elston: Movie skeletons shouldn't walk. They don't have muscles, EVERYTHING IS DUMB. The answer was magic. *Chris Antista: The wrong Castlevania. "It could've been on the GBA". *Mikel Reparaz: A grade school spelling bee, thought that "sign" was spelled with an H. Could not tolerate the winner being congratulated. *Tyler Wilde: Friend Ricky had a PlayStation with Street Fighter. Tyler sucked and was mocked. "YOU GUYS JUST WANT TO MAKE FUN OF ME". Link: Episode 112 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 113|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2010